Secrets and Lies
by bananaBanks
Summary: Bella is the demigod daughter of Poseidon.  She goes back to camp, only to leave the next day on a quest.  They go across the country searching for the truth.  What if she meets some old friends along the way?  And what is the secret?  DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Rose-Mary Isabella Thalassa. I am…different. First, Charlie is not my dad. He is only my step-dad and he knows it. My mom is my real mom. My real dad is Poseidon. I am a demigod.

After the Second Titan War, I decided to take a break from camp. I lived with my mom for a few months, but then she got married again. So now I have two step-dads. I decided to move in with Charlie. Forks may be rainy, but, being the daughter of Poseidon, that is an advantage. I can manipulate water, breath underwater, and even heal when I touch water. Rain is a big advantage for me in a fight.

In Forks, I went by Bella Swan. On my first day of school, I met the Cullens. I thought they were emposai but the men threw me off. There is no such thing as a male emposai. And their eyes. Why were they topaz?

I fell in love with one of them. His name was Edward. I did find out that the Cullens were all vampires. But they called themselves vegetarians because they only drink animal blood.

But they left me. They left me alone in the woods. I would of died if it wasn't raining.

It has been a week. It seems like it's been a lifetime. This morning my dad came up to my room and told me that I should go back to camp. That got my attention.

Flashback

"Knock, Knock. It's Charlie." He said

"What do you want?" I said, half asleep

He hesitated for a second, as if rethinking whether or not he should say anything. Finally, he said, "I think you should IM Chiron and go back to camp."

I was suddenly awake and I quickly sat up. "WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THOSE THINGS!" I screamed at him.

"Well, I never did tell you. I'm a son of Hermes."

I couldn't believe it. But, then again, if you thought about it, it was obvious.

End Flashback

So, I IMed Chiron and returned to camp. That is where the story begins.


	2. AN

**Hey people! If ya like the story so far, then why not be in it? Just send me this info bout the character and I'll put you in.**

**Name (first middle and last)**

**favorite color**

**hair (thickness, color and style)**

**eye color**

**skin tone**

**body build**

**physical features (birth marks burns scares freckles etc)**

**age**

**grade**

**Greek parent**

**mortal parent**

**siblings (if so please describe)**

**relation ships**

**clothing**

**weapon/magic item**

**strengths**

**weaknesses**

**fatal flaw**

**how they act**

**history**

**anything else**

**Also, I forgot to say: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. **

**OF PEACE AND BANANAS,**

**bananaBanks **


	3. BFF and Dissapearances

**TIME FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! But first, I have to take care of some reviews and a disclaimer.**

**15dragondream: I'm glad you like the story. Your wish has just been granted. Since you were one of two people to review you get three bowls of man and cheese. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Grace: I hope you like how I put your character Aliciana in the story. I like that name. Aliciana, Aliciana, Aliciana. Anyways, Here are five bowls of mac and cheese. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Me: I own Percy Jackson and Twilight**

**Rose-Mary: No you don't**

**Me: Yes I do**

**Rose-Mary: No you don't**

**Me: But, I own you**

**Rose-Mary: Yeah…**

**Me: and Grace owns Aliciana**

**Rose-Mary: Just say it.**

**Me: Fine. Disclaimer. I DON'T own Percy Jackson and Twilight. I do own this story and this mac and cheese. (pelt Rose-Mary with Mac and Cheese)**

**Rose-Mary: AHHHH!**

**Me: hehehehe. Now start the story.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hopefully the light was enough to make a rainbow. I pulled a drachma out of my pocket and threw it in.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbows, accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The camp director, Chiron, appeared in the shower.

"Hey, Chiron." I said

"Hello, Rose-Mary. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can I come back to camp for winter break?" I said quickly.

"Of course. Will you be riding Sapphire?"

I smiled. Sapphire was my Pegasus. She is royal blue and seems to sparkle a bit. "Yes."

"Percy is sending him down to you." I smiled. Percy is my half-brother. He is Twenty-one and lives at camp with his wife, Annabeth. He teaches sword fighting and she teaches Greek. Then Chiron seemed to remember something. "Oh, and can you pick up one of your friends in La Push?"

I went through the list of people I knew in La Push. None of them were demigods. "Who?" I asked.

He paused before responding "Aliciana."

I just stared at him. "WHAT! You mean to tell me that my best friend that I haven't seen in nearly half a year has been a twenty minute drive away?" I screamed.

He looked startled. "You didn't know she was there? Well, she lives with her half-brother, Jacob, and goes to school in La Push."

"Her brother is Jacob Black!" I screamed

"Yes." He said calmly.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll get her. Bye."

"Goodbye." He said and his image disappeared.

I went into my room and packed my stuff for camp. Charlie already left for work.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling me.

'_Miss Rose!'_ Who ever it was said. Only one person ever calls me that.

"Sapphire?" I said. I ran downstairs to see Sapphire and Sprinkles, a white Pegasus with grey specks, in the living room.

"Hey guys, 'ya ready to get goin'"

'_Yes._' They said in unison

"K, but before we go back to camp, we are picking up Ali." I said as I got on Sapphire.

I rode her into the backyard where the two Pegasus took off toward La Push.

We got to La Push in a mater of minutes. We landed in the woods behind The Black household.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

Billy answered. "Hello, Bella. I'm sorry but Jacob is sick. He cannot talk right now."

"That's Ok. I was actually here to see Aliciana."

He looked startled. "You know Ali?" He said

I smiled. "Yes, we go to summer camp together."

He nodded. "Well, come in. She lives in the basement. I'll call her up."

Suddenly, I got an Idea. "Actually, why don't I just go down there. I want to surprise her."

I open the door and walk down the steps. I see Ali sitting on a beanbag chair with headphones on. She began to sing. I desided to listen before I surprised her.

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it, ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow_

_Mr. Bring Me Down  
>Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?<br>But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<br>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
>Baby, you should know that I lead not follow<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_Mr. Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again<br>But I ain't falling back again  
>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies<br>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
>I ain't coming back tomorrow<em>

I see a cup of water on a table beside her.

_[Chorus:]__  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_[Bridge:]__  
>So what you've got the world at your feet<br>And you know everything about everything  
>But you don't<br>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

I focus on the water and feel a tug in my gut.

_[Chorus:]__  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

I mold the water to say '_TURN AROUND ALI_' in mid air.

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me _

After she ended the song, she gasps and turns around.

"ROSE!" She screams.

"Gosh, Ali. Can you be a little louder? I don't think your dad heard you." I joked

She runs up to hug me. "OMG! What are you doing here?"

"I IM'd Chiron earlier and found out that you have been twenty minutes away for the past 6 months and that your brother is one of my best friends."

She pulled away from me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a sec. You live in Forks? AND you know Jacob?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Chiron wanted me to bring you to camp. If we leave now then we will get there by Campfire."

"K," was all she said as she began to pack. I noticed her skull ring. It is the disguised form of her sword. Her dad let her name it. She chose to name it Sarah. I thought it was funny that the daughter of Hades names her sword Sarah. Oh, I forgot to mention, her dad is Hades. I looked at my weapons. I had three; a sword/necklace called _Galinia Nera_ (peaceful water), a shield/bracelet called _Kymata_ (waves), and a dagger/ring called _Katarrakti_ (waterfall). Our dads created a truce just so they could give them to us at the same time.

Ali finished packing quickly. She put her black hair in a high ponytail where you could see her red and blue streaks. She was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans with rips in them, a black tank top under a red see through T-Shirt, and a black, white, and red patterned scarf.

We walked upstairs and Ali explained to Billy that she was going to camp sooner than she anticipated. He reluctantly let her go.

I led her to the woods where I left Sapphire and Sprinkles. I hopped on Sapphire and she got on Sprinkles. I always thought it was weird that Pegasus didn't mind Ali. I guess they just liked how nice she was.

We took off to Long Island. I saw a rainbow in the distance. Pretty soon, we were flying over it. Then we both began to sing the same song at the same time.

_(Ali)_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<br>There's a land that I heard of  
>Once in a lullaby.<br>_

_(Rose)  
>Somewhere over the rainbow<br>Skies are blue,  
>And the dreams that you dare to dream<br>Really do come true.  
><em>

_(All)  
>Someday I'll wish upon a star<br>And wake up where the clouds are far  
>Behind me.<br>(Ali) Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
>(Rose) Away above the chimney tops<br>(All) That's where you'll find me.  
><em>

_(Ali)  
>Somewhere over the rainbow<br>Bluebirds fly.  
>(Rose)<em>

_Birds fly over the rainbow.  
>Why then, oh why can't I?<em>

_(All)_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
>Beyond the rainbow<br>Why, oh why can't I?_

We got to camp in time for Campfire. We just hung around in the back. I noticed that the fire was black. What could be making the mood of the camp so down?

"It has been two weeks. First, the Stoll brothers disappear when they go out for soda. More and more campers and counselors are disappearing. We are up to ten people."

"WHAT!" I scream. "PEOPLE ARE DISSAPEARING! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"

So much for a surprise. I walked to the front of the amphitheater and turn to Rachel.

"What can we do about this?" I ask.

Suddenly, her eyes turned green and green smoke billowed around her.

"_Children of water, of beauty and brains,_

_Of death, of air, of arrow, of grains._

_Will join together and start the hunt_

_To find two secrets they need and want._

_Each shares their own to make the first_

_The second has heartbreak of the worst_

_Travel where it rains the most,_

_All the way from coast to coast._

_Rescued by whom you least expect._

_Two more join and earn respect._

_Take the secret to Italy_

_And meet a secret deity._

_The twins alone can pull through _

_And make an alliance between the two._" She said in a misty voice. Then she collapsed.

But I wasn't paying any attention. All I could think was 'what just happened?'

**HEY PARTY PEOPLE!**

**Sorry about the cliffie… Or is it a cliffie? I dunno. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.**

**So, I need a few more OC characters. See last chap for more info. I need it by the 10****th**** of December. I don't need kids of Posideon, Athena, Hades, and Apollo.**

**I want to know your opinion. Like it? Hate it? Comment on it? REVIEW!**

**I have also started the survey of the month. See profile to answer. PULEESE!**

**OF PEACE AND BANANAS,**

**bananaBanks**


	4. Quest and Karaoke

**Before we continue the story, I gotta say a few things.**

**#1: I don't own PJO, Twilight, or all the characters. **

**TWIHARDEDWARD1 owns Serenity**

** owns Emmaliese**

**Wisehead101 owns Serena**

**Grace owns Aliciana**

**#2: WARNING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUBMITTED CHARACTERS THAT I AM USING: I may change some things about the characters so that it fits better into the story. Please don't hate me for it.**

**#3: I dunno why I put this, but I did. Oh well!**

**#4: I just remembered why I had #3, but I was to lazy to take it off. Anyway, Merry Christmas! Actually, right now it's Christmas Eve, but I'm posting it tomorrow. After you read the chapter, reply and tell me your favorite present you got. **

**#5: I am going to start having someone join me in the pre-chapter thingie-ma-bobber. There is a poll on my profile. I WON'T update until I get at least ten votes. **

**#6: Adding to #5, the person who has the funniest comment on ANYTHING that happens in this chapter gets to join us in the next.**

**Now, onto the story:**

**Chapter 2**

**Rose's POV**

I was startled. What had just happened. Then it hit me. I just got a prophesy for my first quest.

"ROSIE!" I heard someone yell. I looked and saw Emmaliese Barry and Tinamarie Flora running over to me and Ali. "OMG! It's great to see you guys." Said Tinamarie, or Tina, daughter of Demeter.

"I wish we could talk, but Chiron has called the War counsil. C'mon!" said Emmaliese, or Emma, daughter of Athena.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I said. We all ran to the Big House, into the War Counsil room.

Once every member was in the room, the meeting started.

"A quest has just been issued. We must figure out who is going on it and where they are going immediately." Said Chiron.

"Children of water, of beauty and brains,/Of death, of air, of arrow, of grains./Will join together and start the hunt/To find two secrets they need and want./Each shares their own to make the first/The second has heartbreak of the worst/Travel where it rains the most,/All the way from coast to coast./Rescued by whom you least expect./Two more join and earn respect./Take the secret to Italy/And meet a secret deity./The twins alone can pull through/And make an alliance between the two_._" Timothy, a son of Hermes, recited. "It says who is going and where."

"Water, beauty, brains, death, air, arrow, and grains." I said

"Water is Poseidon, Beauty is Aphrodite, Brains is Athena, Death is Hades, Air is Zeus, Arrow is Apollo, and Grains is Demeter." Chiron said

"It also mentions twins." Said Serenity, or Ella, Daughter of Apollo.

"The only twins that are the children of the 7 mentioned gods are the Hartland twins, Belle and Amor, children of Aphrodite." I said.

"You are definitely the one for Posideon." Tina said to me.

"And I think you are the one for Demeter." I said to Tina, "and Emma is the one for Athena."

"I'm the only child of Zeus here, and Ali is the only child of Hades. I think we have to go." Said Zeke, son of Zeus.

"I'll go for Apollo." Said Ella.

"Now, we only have to figure out where to go. 'Travel where it rains the most,/All the way from coast to coast'" Tina said

Ali and I both looked at each other. I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Do you guys have any idea what that means?" Chiron asked. I suddenly realized that everyone was staring at the two of us.

"Yes, actually. For the past 2 years, I have been in Forks, Washington, where it rains 300 days a year." I said

"It's on the west coast, where we are on the east coast. Plus, It has the highest average rainfall per year on the continent." Said Ali

I didn't say the last thing, though. It would just make me break down in tears. I could only think of one secret in Forks that had anything to do with a deity in Italy. Vampires.

Emma narrowed her eyes at me, as if she knew that I was hiding something.

"Ok, so Belle, Amor, Rose, Tina, Emma, Zeke, Ali, and Ella; go pack and prepare for the journey." Said Chiron.

With that, the council dispersed and the 8 of us went to get ready for our journey.

**Serena's POV**

I was spying on the war council. It sounds serious. I am glad that I'm not going, but then why do I feel that I'm supposed to go? I am just so confused. But, who knows, maybe I _am_ supposed to go.

"You have a reason to be confused." Said someone. I jumped at the voice. It was Rachel, the oracle.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"They have it wrong. "

"What?"

"Not actual twins, but children of the Olympian twins."

Olympian twins? That's Apollo and Artemis. But Artemis doesn't have any kids; she's a virgin.

"You were claimed by Apollo, yet your necklace is a moon, and you have the sun, and you look nothing like the others in your cabin."

"Are you saying…" I couldn't say it. She was right, of course. But was she really implying that my mom is _Artemis_.

"Yes, and I believe she has just claimed you." I looked at her, but she was looking at something above me. There was a moon.

"Wow. I - I - just wow. This explains a lot."

"You better get packed, they are leaving at noon."

I looked at my watch. It's 11:30. I ran of to get ready.

**Rose's POV**

I am so stressed right now. My first quest! Maybe I should of told them about Him. No, there is no reason. But a line of the prophesy kept echoing in my mind.

_The second has heartbreak of the worst_

So, I am going to tell them anyway. Just not now.

We all piled into the Camp van.

**In the Camp van**

I am so annoyed right now. Tina, Emma, and Ella have been singing the annoying song for ages. I lost count at seventy-nine.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

It was really getting on my nerves. But, isn't that the whole point of it?

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

I looked outside. Around fifteen verses ago, a lightning storm started, which meant that Zeke was annoyed. Then, around seven verses ago, the shadows seemed to grow, which meant that Ali was annoyed, too. Now, the river we are passing has twenty foot waves, which now meant that I was annoyed.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_everybody's nerves_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's_–

"Guys!" I screamed, cutting off the end of the never-ending song. They stopped and looked at me. "I know that the point of the song is to annoy everyone, but do you really want to annoy the kids of the big three? I didn't think so."

"Then what DO you want to sing?" asked Ella.

Suddenly, Ali began to sing a song.

"_Heart thumps and you jump  
>Comin' down with goosebumps!<br>You dared to go there  
>I'ma I'ma get you so scared!"<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh eh"<em>

Before she could continue, Tina stopped her. "I don't want to criticize your song choice, but do you really want to sing a song called 'Calling all the Monsters'? You don't want to press our luck."

Then she began to sing.

"_You can watch your garden grow  
>And skim along the surface and take it slow<br>Just let nature have its way  
>Let your little flowers bloom where they may<em>

_If you dig down deeper (Dig down deeper)  
>Under the ground (Ooh yeah)<br>You gotta dig down deeper, girl you can  
>If you're wanting to win<br>Then you better begin  
>To get a little bit dirty and dig deep down<br>Ooh yeah"_

She did her best to bow in the van as we clapped for her. "Oh, I got an idea! Quest Karaoke! After, we can write down our top 3 best singers. 3 points for #1, 2 point for #2, and 1 for #3."

"Can I go again?" Ali asked.

We went in alphabetical order. Ali was first.

"_Sometimes  
>You want to run away<br>Ain't got the patience  
>For the pain<br>And if you  
>Don't believe it<br>Look into  
>Your heart<br>The beat goes on_

_I'm tellin' you_

_Things get better  
>Through whatever<em>

_If you fall_

_Dust it off  
>Don't let up<em>

_Don't you know  
>You can go<br>Be your own miracle_

_You need to know..."_

Then it was Amor.

"_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Gym Class Heroes baby!  
>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf<br>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?<br>Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<br>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that<br>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts"_

Belle was up next.

"_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby"_

Then Ella was up.

"_Since I landed here, I gon' phone up a Obama  
>Shook the world up, now I caused a little drama<br>Leader of the new school, and yes I'm gonna light up the block to the stage when I wanna  
>Brighter than the stars, throw my head up the curve<br>Don't get, walk it off, check it I walk with a slur  
>Levitating in my mom's all weather fur<br>Imma rock the world, til they follow Willow_

_I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire  
>I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire<br>I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire  
>Fire, fire, fire"<em>

Next was Emma.

"_Liar, liar, pants on fire  
>And the pills go down and get you higher<br>Baby bottle's burning, motherfucker  
>And the mother hates him like the daughter<br>Only god and maker gripping tighter  
>Saying you will burn in hell, they say<br>You will burn in hell_

_Liar, liar, pants on fire  
>Liar, liar, stop your soul from catching<br>Fire, fire, god and maker  
>Liar, liar, pants on fire"<em>

Finnally, It was my turn.

"_You...treat this like a game, but it's my heart and it's breaking all because of you~..._

_The hourglass is running out, and you're still trying to fill it up but I've lost hope, you should too._

_'Cause this situation we're repeating, over-rated is what you've made it. I'm all done, and now I'm all out of time~..._

_What Can I Say?_

_What can I sa~y~?_

_When all you do is...push me away! What will I say, to you? When it all comes down too..._

_It seems like every word we say, we're slowly...fading away...~!_

_You...acted like you cared, but you __don't __stop pretending, 'cause you're hurting me..._

_My first impressions disappear, you're tongue-tied words so insencere. You always do...as you please~_

_And this situation we're repeating, over-rated is what you made it. I'm all done, and now I'm all out of time~..._

_What can I say?_

_What can I sa~y~?"_

Now, it was Tina's turn.

"_You can watch your garden grow  
>And skim along the surface and take it slow<br>Just let nature have its way  
>Let your little flowers bloom where they may<em>

_If you dig down deeper (Dig down deeper)  
>Under the ground (Ooh yeah)<br>You gotta dig down deeper, girl you can  
>If you're wanting to win<br>Then you better begin  
>To get a little bit dirty and dig deep down<br>Ooh yeah"_

Finnaly, Zeke was up.

"_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
>According to all sources, the street's the place to go<br>__Cause tonight for the first time  
>Just about half-past ten<br>For the first time in history  
>It's gonna start raining men.<em>

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
>I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get<br>Absolutely soaking wet!  
>It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!<br>It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
>Tall, blonde, dark and lean<br>Rough and tough and strong and mean"_

By the end of the song, we all were practically rolling around on the floor, laughing our heads off.

We tallied up the votes and Ali volunteered to announce them. She took out her brush and held it up like a mic and announced the results, well, like an announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Heroes of the ages 11 to 15. Thank you for watching the Quest Karaoke! You have voted, and we have tallied up the votes. The results are in. Can I get a drum roll please?" We all started hitting the wall, ceiling, armrests, and anywhere else to make a drum roll. "In third place is BELLE! Daughter of APHRODITE! And now, for the first time in QK history, we have a tie for first place. ZEKE! Son of ZEUS! AAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD, pause for dramatic effect, ROSE! Daughter of POSIEDON!"

"OMG! OMG! Am I really that good cause I though I did really bad." I said

"DUDE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU DID AMAZING!" Ali screamed, very loudly, by the way, right into my ear.

"Oww." I said, rubbing my ear.

Suddenly, the van stopped. Which was weird, since Argus was going to take us all the way to Indiana. We were in Pennsylvania.

"What's wrong?" I asked Argus. He pointed out the window.

My eyes widened. All I could think was one word.

_**SHIT! **_

**!**

**CLIFFIE!**

**Sorry bout that, but this chapter is nearly 11 pages long. It was the best place to end the LONGEST CHAPTER I HAV EVER WRITTEN! 11 PAGES! 2,744 WORDS!**

**These are the songs in the chapter:**

'**The Annoying song' by Anonymous**

'**Calling all the monsters' by Chyna Anne McClain**

**'Dig down Deeper' by Zendaya**

**'Just Stand up' by ****Beyonce, Fergie, Rihanna, Mary J Blige, and Leona Lewis**

**'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes**

**'Love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez**

**'Fireball' by Willow Smith**

**'Liar Liar' by Christina Grimmie**

**'What can I say' by Shealeigh**

**'It's Rainin Men' by The Weather Girls**

**One more thing…REVIEW!**

**OF PEACE AND BANANAS**

**bananaBanks**


End file.
